Problem: A cube with an edge length of 4 units has the same volume as a square-based pyramid with base edge lengths of 8 units and a height of $h$ units. What is the value of $h$?
The cube has volume $4^3=64$.  The pyramid has volume $\frac{1}{3}8^2h$.  So

$$64=\frac{64}{3}h\Rightarrow h=\boxed{3}$$